


I am a daddy

by Bands4Life



Series: The Gaskarth Family [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is gonna be a daddy, F/M, Love, Pregnancy, The guys are gonna be uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life





	I am a daddy

Alex and Lisa has been dating since they were in high school(they had a on/off relationship) and Alex is finally famous because of his band and he is engaged to his most beautiful Fiancee ever. One day Lisa felt sick and she ran to the bathroom puking and she locked the door. Her mother suggested her to get a pregnancy test so that's what she did. After a while she looked at the stick:

"Holy shit.." Lisa mumbled as she ran her hands through her hair. She didn't know what to do and she walked out of the bathroom to find Alex not in bed. She walked down the stairs with the stick in her hand and she found Alex on the couch eating.

"U-Um, A-Alex.." Lisa whispered but he heard and he faced her, his smiling face turned into a worried one.

"Lisa, what's wrong??" Alex asked worried.

"U-Um..." Lisa started but Alex cut her off.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what's wrong." Alex begged with a worry tone.

"I-I-I am pregnant.." Lisa mumbled looking down, she's scared to see Alex's reaction. She felt two arms around her and he hugged her tightly.

"I-I am going to be a daddy??" Alex asked while she nod and he squealed.

"I need to tell the boys!" Alex said with excitement and Lisa laughed.

He told the guys and they are so excited to be uncles, because Jack is gonna spoil the little kid rotten.

<><><><><><><><><> 

Nine months passed and they are expecting a baby girl, Alex had to go on tour so he's worried about Lisa. He's been getting positive feedback from a lot of fans and then one dumbass fan said: "#Jalex4Ever, Lisa needs to go to hell." Alex had enough like the guys and Lisa doesn't mind the Jalex thing but he doesn't like how his fans treat his fiancee so he wrote: "Excuse me, she's my beautiful fiancee and I am sorry you don't like her but stop saying that shit. I am gonna be a dad and you need some fucking jesus my friend.". It got a tons of favorites and people keep saying "Go Alex!" Or they stand up for Alex.

One night they were performing at a concert and before they went on stage, he got a call from Lisa's mother.

"Hello?" Alex said in the phone.

"This is Lisa's mom, you need to come to the hospital after the concert. She's giving birth." Lisa's mom said.

"WHAT?! okay, we'll be there." Alex said as he hang up.

They performed their concert and all of the guys rushed to the hospital.

They walked in and Lisa shushed them.

"My baby..." Alex mumbled while he sat next to Lisa's bed.

"I am gonna spoil her." Jack said while everyone laughed.

"What's her name?" Rian asked.

"Kayla Cass Gaskarth." Lisa said.

"Awe." Zack said with happiness.

"My family." Alex said while he hugged Lisa and Kayla.

That's how Kayla Gaskarth was born.


End file.
